dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evelyn Gremory
Evelyn Gremory is the main protagonist of the fanfic Devil of Blood Lily and is the King of his peerage. He and his peerage are currently settled in a lesser-known town in Italy because his first Bishop and only Pawn are a couple, and are going to have twins. He is the youngest child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, and has inherited the Bael clan's Power of Destruction. However, he has also inherited his mother's looks, and did not receive any of the physical traits of a Gremory. However, like his brother and father, he has a feminine appearance, though he is much more feminine. Appearance Unlike those of the Gremory clan, Evelyn does not have red hair. Instead, he inherited his mother's hair color. It is unknown why, but his eyes occasionally change colors; they seem to usually settle for golden brown and wine red. He wears his hair in a hime cut. He is very feminine, and is not sensitive about it. He has a tendency to wear girls' clothing, but will wear the appropriate clothing when in certain circumstances, such as formal events. Evelyn has no set decision of clothing, though he currently wears a white blouse and a red skirt. Personality Befitting the reputation of the Gremory Clan, Evelyn is a kind and affectionate person. However, he is also cheerful and friendly, and loves to tease those around him. He is willing to make peace even with those who would be considered enemies, and tries to avoid unnecessary conflicts. This even extends to those of different races and factions, as seen in his first encounter with Fallen Angels. But when Evelyn does have to take action, he keeps a level head. Despite his calm and kind demeanor, he is prone to mistakes. When he realizes that he has a lapse in judgement, he becomes embarrassed and attempts to fix his mistake. One of Evelyn's notable traits is his trickery. When he is in a situation in which physical action is not a viable option, Evelyn uses quick thinking and ambiguous statements to his advantage by turning any possible people in the area against those confronting him. By doing this, he avoids having to fight and settles a conflict without using violence. But what stands out the most is that he is somewhat perverted. As a child, he teased his fellow children in a way that even the adults would become embarrassed. When he healed his Knight, he briefly ogled her body before starting the healing process. He was later caught with his lips on her shoulder. However, when angered Evelyn is a force to be reckoned with. He fights using every advantage he has, even going for cheap shots and underhanded tactics, such as disguising an attack as another attack. He will not stop until he is certain that his message is made clear, no matter how long it takes. Even then, it may take a while for him to calm down. History He is the youngest child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, and has inherited the Bael clan's Power of Destruction. As the youngest, he faces the most pressure, as he inevitably faces being in the shadow of his siblings. Because of this, he is slightly insecure about his achievements. Although the Evil Pieces he has that are not Mutated are a single Bishop, Knight, and Rook, he is not sure as to whether he deserves them. Because of this, he has decided to go on a journey to not only recruit members into his peerage, but to also become stronger. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Evelyn's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Evelyn has more stamina than the average human athlete. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Evelyn is much stronger than the average human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Evelyn is much faster than the average human. Flight: As a Devil, Evelyn can fly using his wings. It should be noted that his wings resemble a bat's wings far more strongly than other Devils' wings do. Power of Destruction: 'Like his siblings, Evelyn has inherited the Bael clan's famous ability. With this, he can obliterate enemies, barricades, and obstacles that he aims at. He can also compress it in a ball and make it explode, creating a bomb with the Power of Destruction. '''Condensation Magic: '''By focusing his magic onto whatever he targets, Evelyn can alter its distributed mass by either compressing the molecules as tightly as possible or spreading them out so far they can no longer hold on to each other. Evelyn can use this both in combat and for other uses. T'ransformation Magic: Evelyn can transform the state of something into another substance. Not much has been seen of this ability, and it is not yet known if he can use it to alter his appearance. Skilled Magician: Evelyn is adept at magic, having the knowledge to perform condensation magic, transformation magic, and healing magic. However, this is all that has been shown. The limits of his skills has yet to be seen, though it has been confirmed that Evelyn has successfully created his own magic circle for usage. Equipment TBD Trivia *Evelyn is based on the main character of Mononofu: Shirayuri Kassen Maihime, Rimuru Tempest from Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, and Hikari Mikishima from the eroge Boku no Amayakase Ikatsu. *Evelyn is pansexual. **He is considered as such and not as bisexual because in addition to not caring for gender, gender identity, or sex orientation, he does not care for the race of the person he has an attraction to, whether they are human, Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, or other. *Evelyn's birthday is February 3rd. *Evelyn occasionally has trouble remembering names. **He referred to Irina and Xenovia as Irene and Xenophobia, as well as Eileen and Xylophone. *In the alignment system, Evelyn would be considered Chaotic Good. *Evelyn's magic circle is based on the fleur de lis in Chevalier d'Eon's Noble Phantasm from Fate/Grand Order. *Just like his sister Rias, Evelyn likes anime and manga. **However, he likes video games and light novels as well. *His theme song is "Seiren Naru Heretics" by kegani feat. DracoVirgo. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils